Neo Pretty Cure DX
by jxz
Summary: Ayumi y las Cure lideres estudiarán juntas en una escuela en una ciudad tranquila, en la que casi no pasa nada malo. pero cuando una nueva chica aparezca, algunas Cure desaparezcan, y un nuevo mal ataque Miraito, las Pretty Cure serán capaces de detenerlo? y, el nuevo poder que se les ha otorgado, será suficiente?
1. Prologo

para Ayumi Sakagami habia sido un mes muy feliz, o como diria su amiga Miyuki, un mes Ultra feliz! no solo habia hecho amigas, sino que se habia encontrado con poderes extraordinarios, cortesia de su poderoso corazon. aunque no veia a su amigo, el fragmento de Fusion, Fuu-chan, desde que se sacrificó para salvarla, sabia que estaba con ella, en la ciudad. la que una vez fue una chica timida, se convirtió en una de las mas populares en su escuela.

el asunto era, que ese dia no estaba de muy buen humor, ya que su madre le habia inscrito a otra escuela, en otra ciudad, la ciudad de Miraito, al encontrar un mejor empleo ahi.

"... Fuu-chan, me oyes?" dijo Ayumi, en la torre mas alta de la ciudad donde vivia. "sabes, muy pronto me mudar , y, si puedes, trata de venir conmigo...por favor... "

ella no sabía que alguien, o mejor dicho, algo, la ve a, de lejos.

* * *

Nagisa Misumi, Saki Hyuga, y Nozomi Yumehara, tres amigas, de tres cuidades diferentes, estaban hablando de sus vidas, incluyendo sus vidas ocultas como pretty cure, las de cada una de ellas.

"... y, asi, Shadow fue destruida." dijo Nozomi, finalizando su relato.

"oye, Nozomi" dijo Saki, "y no pensaste en poder desear, con los pinkies, que Dark Dream reviviera?"

"bueno... la verdad lo intente, pero el cristal se dividió en mas piezas, y.. y no pude repararlo." dijo Nozomi.

Nagisa, la mas antigua y fuerte de esa generación de precure, dijo: "no te preocupes, Nozomi-chan, seguro que ahora que estudiaremos en la misma ciudad, podremos hacer algo con nuestros poderes."

Saki abrió los ojos, mientras decia:"es cierto, hablé con Hibiki, Tsubomi y Love, y ellas tambien estudiarán en Miraito!"

Nagisa dijo, muy contenta "en serio? genial!"

"lastima que algunas de nosoras no nos podramos convertir en precure..." dijo Saki, con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

"n-no te preocupes!" dijo Nozomi, sacando su lado alegre y reconfortante a flote. "seguro enontraremos la manera de que Tu, Hibiki, y Nagisa mantengan sus poderes, asi que, como dice Miyuki, ponte 'ultra feliz'!"

Nagisa sonrió, y dejó salir una pequeña risa. conocía a Nozomi desde hace tiempo, asi que verla a ella calmar a Saki era un poco normal, para ella. de hecho, su personaidad se parecia a la de Miyuki.

"si... si! es cierto!" exclam Saki."no debo preocuparme! pero..." en ese momento volteó a ver a Nozomi, mientras, con una sonrisa maligna, decia:

"pero tu no deberías dar consejos a las personas, sin saber lo que dices!"

"EHH?! TE DOY UN CONSEJO, Y TE ENOJAS CONMIGO? NO ES JUSTO!" exclamó Nozomi.

Saki, entre risas, dijo "tranquila! no es cierto! era una broma!"

"pues no bromees conmigo de esa manera! bububuu!" dijo Nozomi, haciendo lo mismo que Miyuki, cuando se enojaba. a eso, todas se rieron, sin saber que habia algo observándolas...

* * *

Miyuki se estaba arreglando para irse a Miraito, lista para empezar a estudiar en la escuela Miraito. sin embargo...

"esta hablanndo con la residencia Aoki. desafortunadamente, no podemos atender ahora asi que, si deja un mens-" dijo la contestadora de Aoki Reika. Miyuki habia tratado de Hablar con sus amigas, sin exito. nadie, ni su familia, ni otras precure, sabian donde estaban.

"ay, donde estan, queria despedirme de ellas en el lugar de siempre, y no las encuentro! bububuu!" se dijo a si misma.

"pero, no deberias buscarlas en la libreria misteriosa-kuru?" le dijo su mascota precure, Candy, quien estaba ahi, ayudando a Miyuki a buscar a las chicas.

"ya las busque ahi! y busque con la puerta del libro, pero..."

"pero que-Kuru?"

"solo... solo me regresó a casa, y no se por que! bububuu!"

"Miyuki-Kuru..." dijo Candy. en ese momento, Candy sintió que alguien las observaba, pero cuando vote a ver a la ventana, no vio a nadie.

"Kuru?"

"Candy? vienes?" preguntó Miyuki.

"... si-Kuru!"

* * *

**_Hola, Mark aqui! esta es mi nueva historia, la cual parte de el final de Smile! (no lo he visto, y dudo de que haya salido, pero... bueno! ya que!) este es el Prologo, asi que no tengo mucho que decir. asi que... _**

**_Adios! Mark Fuera!_**


	2. Un emocionante comienzo!

"AHH! VOY TARDE, VOY TARDE!"dijo Ayumi. el primer dia de escuela en su nueva escuela, en Miraito, y ya iba muy tarde. "NO VOY A LLEGAR!" decia."NO VOY A LLEGAR, NO VOY A-"

sus lamentos y su carrera fueron detenidos cuando llegó a la puerta de la academia Miraito, al cual acababan de llegar 7 chicas mas, las cuales conocia muy bien.

enfrente de ella, estaban Nagisa Misumi, Saki Hyuga, Nozomi Yumehara, Love Momozono, Tsubomi Hanazaki, Hibiki Hojou, y Miyuki Hoshizora, quien habia acabado de llegar.

"CHICAS?!" exclamaron Ayumi y Miuki.

"AYUMI-CHAN? MIYUKI-CHAN?!" exclamaron las demas.

"QUE HACEN AQUI?!" gritaron todas, al mismo tiempo. no hay que decir, que el grito se escucho a traves de todo Miraito, y las ciudades cercanas, distrayendo a muchas personas, en especial a una chica de cabellos rojos en coletas...

la cual no tiene nada que ver en esta historia. (Que? creían, que iba a meter a Doremi? no esta vez!)

* * *

"quien lo diria..." dijo una voz, que pertenecia a un ser en las sombras cercanas."asi que ellas estarán estudiando juntas, eh?"

en la sombra se pudo ver una sonrisa malefica, mientras decia "esto ser facil, e interesante..."

despues de eso, desapareció.

* * *

"quien hubiera dicho que estamos en la misma escuela..." dijo la lider de las Suite Precure. "eso es interesante, pero muy divertido!"

"yo no sabia que iban a estudiar aqui! estoy ultra feliz!" dio la hiperactiva lider de las Smile Precure.

"estoy tan asombrada como ustedes chicas." dijo la unica cure sin grupo, Cure Echo."debe de ser obra del desti-" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, que se acercaba mas y mas.

"llego tarde, llego tARDE, LLEGO TARDE!" la voz decia. esta pertenecia a una chica, de la edad de las chicas, de cabellos rubios, con partes negras, y ojos de dos colores diferentes, amarillo y negro.

"NO VOY A LLE-" la chica se detuvo al tropezar, y al ver a Ayumi a los ojos, el tiempo pasó muy lento, como si cada segundo durara un minuto. para Ayumi, la sensación era muy familiar...

finalmente, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, y la mencionada Chica misteriosa cayó al suelo.

"oh, estas bien?" dijo Ayumi, mientras ayudaba a la chica a levatarse. la chica la vió con sus ojos de colores distintos, y dijo "no te preocupes, hace falta mas que eso para vencerme!"

"que bien que estas bien." dijo la timida lider de las Heartcatch Precure."como te llamas?"

"mi nombre? es Hikari Kageyama, a su servicio." dijo Hikari. luego, recordó algo muy importante. "OH NO! LLEGARÉ MUY TARDE A CLASES!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" gritaron todas las chicas, habiendo olvidado por completo ese detalle. todas salieron corriendo a clases, esperando no llegar muy tarde.

* * *

despues de clases,las 8 precures y la chica que acababan de conocer se habian vuelto muy buenas amigas, lo cual le recordó a Ayumi cuando conoció a las demás Precure, en el incidente con Fusion... o Fuu-chan.

"Ayumi-chan, estas bien?" preguntó Hikari, preocupada por su nueva amiga.

"...oh, no es nada, solo estoy pensando..." djo la Cure.

"en que piensas?" pregunt la chica de cabellos rubios y negros.

"oh... en un amigo...que no he visto hace algun tiempo..." dijo Ayumi, un tono de trsteza en su voz, muy grande.

"no te preocupes... si el destino te lo permite, volverás a verlo!" dijo Hikari, tratando de alegrar a la castaña, lo cual logró, pues Ayumi sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado. sintió una conexión con esa chica, una conexión conocida...

en ese momento, las Cure, asi como Hikari escucharon una voz...

"Ayumi..."

"esa voz..." dijo Tsubomi.

"creen que sea el?" preguntó Hibiki.

"no lo se." dijo Love. "pero Ayumi puede saber."

en ese momento, Ayumi estaba paralizada, recordando de quien venia esa voz, y esperando que fuera verdad.

"es... el?" murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que las chicas la escucharan. inmediatamente despues, la mencionada Cure salió corriendo, seguida por sus amigas, quienes no entendian donde iba ella.

las chicas la siguieron hacia un bosque cercano, y se adentraron en el, preocupadas por su amiga. al llegar al centro del bosque, de donde venia la voz, las cure lideres, Ayumi y Hikari se asombraron por lo que vieron.

en frente de ellas, habia una casa pequeña, con diseños de cada uno de los simbolos de los grupos de Precure en las puertas, ventanas y paredes. Ayumi se acercó a la puerta, con diseño de corazon, y la abrió. de ella salió una luz muy brillante, y la Cure blanca especial entró. las otras Cure continuaron, y Hikari, nerviosa, entró de ultima, preguntandose en que se metió.

al entrar, las chicas sintieron que eran transportadas hacia un lugar extraño. cuando sintieron que habian tocado suelo, abrieron lentamente los ojos. Hikari no esperaba aparecer en lo que parecia un castillo, con estatuas de muchas chicas, todas usando trajes extraños, y con los ojos cerrados. la chica de ojos dispares se separó de las demas, y se acercó hacia cuatro estatuas, en el centro de una especie de jardin.

una de las estaatuas le llamó la atención. mientras que las demás estatuas tenian un rostro serio, esta tenia una sonrisa en su cara. ademas, ese rostro... le resultaba muy familiar... muchas memorias corrieron por su mente, memorias suyas... pero... al mismo tiempo... no eran de ella... su cabeza empezó a doler demasiado...

de vuelta con las Precure, Tsubomi estaba asombrada de que estuvieran en el palacio Precure, y aparecieran de sorpresa en el.

"este es el palacio Precure?" pregunt la lider de las Max Heart Precure.

"si... pero como llegamos aqui?" dijo Tsubomi.

"recuerdan que los chicos se encontraban antes de conocernos entre nosotras?" dijo la co-lider de las Cure Splash Star. "quizas entraban por esa puerta, y aparecian aqui para sus reuniones, no?"

"creo... que es posible." dijo Tsubomi. en ese momento, Miyuki y Ayumi se dieron cuenta de que Hikari estaba perdida.

"oigan, donde esta Hikari?" preguntó Miyuki. todas se dieron cuenta que faltaba una de las chicas, la que no era Pretty Cure, y empezaron a buscar por todos lados, hasta que escucharon un grito, un grito que Ayumi recnocia muy bien, por alguna razón.

"esa es... HIKARI?!" gritó la lider de las Fresh Precure. todas se apuraron hacia donde escucharon esos gritos, el centro del palacio.

"Hikari-chan, estas-" dijo la lider de las Yes! Precure 5, cuando vió lo que pasaba. Hikari estaba flotando, en frente de ellas y de la estatua de Cure Blossom, la unica estatua que sonreía en el palacio. la no-Cure estaba brillando, en dos colores, un brillante amarillo, y un tenebroso negro. sin embargo, lo mas tenebroso, era que una botella flotaba sobre ella... una botella con un objeto azul, gelatinoso, que las chicas conocian muy bien...

"ese es... Fusion!" exclamó Love.

"no! es... Fuu-chan?" dijo Ayumi, asombrada.

"soy... quien soy...?" decia Hikari. sus recuerdos no propios aumentaban cada vez mas, y eran mas vividos. recordaba a un ser maligno, derrotado por 21 chicas... recordaba un ser bondadoso, amado por una chica soliaria... recordaba al mismo ser bondadoso convertirse en el ser maligno, por pura inocencia, y siendo confrontado por las 21 chicas anteriores, y 5 mas, además de la misma chica que fue amable con el ser, tratando de llegar a el, para que se detuviera... recordaba a la chica convertirse, como las chicas anteriores, y llegando al ser, haciendole entender que lo que hacia no era lo que deseaba... recordaba al ser sqcrificarse por la chica, cuando la ciudad estaba siendo destruida, y el ser no podia controlar mas lo que la destruia. y esos recuerdos... eran suyos.

Hikari dejó de brillar, y aterrizó en sus rodillas, con 'Fuu-chan' sobre ella. Ayumi se acercó a ambos, y Hikari abrió sus dos ojos, los cuales brillaban; uno con increible luz, uno con tenebrosa obscuridad. se Levantó, y alcanzó a 'Fuu-chan'. abrió la botella, y el ser gelatinoso se posó sobre su hombro.

"Hikari-chan... que pasa?" dijo Ayumi, asustada. Hikari la volteó a ver, y, con sus dos ojos brillando, dijo:

"Yo... yo... soy Fusion."

* * *

_**Que les parece? el primer capitulo, y ya empezó el peligro! y que les parece? la primera amiga que Ayumi hace en Miraito, y resulta ser un vejo amigo reencarnado! y, para aquellos que dirán "no! Fusion no pudo haber renacido como una chica!" les recuerdo que en Max Heart la reina y el rey de la Dusk Zone reencarnaron en humanos, y jamás se dijo que Fusió era homre o mujer, asi que lo convertí en mujer!**_

_**bien, me voy! Mark fuera, Paz!**_


	3. el nacimiento de una nueva Cure!

Ayumi estaba asombrada, su nueva amiga, una chica relativamente normal, resultaba ser parte de uno de los peores enemigos de las Cures, y uno de sus mejores amigos! las chicas estaban asombradas, pero Ayumi era la mas asombrada. Hikari-'Fusion' empezó a caminar hacia las chicas, quienes se pusieron en maniobras defensivas; algunas listas para transformarse, otras para esconderse, y Miyuki lista para tratar de razonar con Hikari, en caso de que quisiera atacar. en ese momento, Hikari dejó de brillar, y el Fuu-chan en su hombro se empezó a reformar, a una forma que Ayumi conocia muy bien.

"co-como que eres Fusion?" dijo Nozomi.

"bu-bueno, Hikari vino de la reina... es- es posible que Fusion haya reencarnado..." dijo Nagisa, muy asustada.

"pero... Hikari-chan no es Fusion!" exclamó Miyuki. todas la voltearon a ver, incluyendo la mencionada chica. "tal como dijiste, tu Hikari vino de la reina, pero es una persona diferente! eso quiere decir que, no importa que Hikari-chan venga de Fusion, ella no es Fusion!"

"Miyuki-chan..." dijo Hikari, antes de que 'Fuu-chan' se terminara de arreglar. al completarse, lucia como cuando Ayumi lo encontró, solo que mas grande.

"Hikari-nee... Hikari-nee no es Fuu-chan... no es Fusion... Hikari-nee es Hikari-nee..." dijo 'Fuu-chan'. Hikari lo cogió en sus manos, y le hizo una señal de silencio.

"Fuu-niichan. no puedes decir eso. he visto mi vida pasada, y se lo que sintió Fusion, lo que sentiste tu." dijo la chica, mientras en sus ojos heterocromos aparecian lagrimas."ahora entiendo como mis padres me encontraron, y me acogieron como su hija..."

"si...alimentame con esa energia oscura... me ENCANTA!" dijo una voz de la nada. las chicas y 'Fuu-chan' voltearon a ver un pequeño portal de luz abrirse, y de el salieron todas las mascotas de las Precure, desde Mepple y Mipple, mascotas de Black y White, hasta Candy, a quien Miyuki habia dejado en casa, y Pop, su hermano. las chicas fueron a recoger a cada una de las mascotas caidas, cuando ellas se leantaron, y se lanzaron hacia sus Cures, muertos de miedo.

"no es bueno-Mepo, no es bueno-Mepo!" decia Mepple, la mascota de Nagisa.

"de que hablas, Mepple?" preguntó Nagisa.

"las chicas nos atacaron-desu!" dijo Chypre, la mascota y amiga de Tsubomi."tenian un aura negra, y la usaron para atacarnos-desu!"

"que?!" fue lo unico que las siete cures dijeron.

"y Akane-chan y las otras estaban con ellas-Kuru!" dijo Candy, mientras se refugiaba en la cola de su hermano.

"que?! Akane-chan... te atacó?" dijo Miyuki, en terror.

"y no solo ella-Lappy!" dijo Flappy, quien arazaba a Choppy. los dos eran las hadas/objetos de transformacion de Saki y Mai."Mai-chan y Honoka-chan tambien nos atacaron-Lappy!"

"ellas que?!" exclamaron las lideres de los dos primeros grupos de Precure.

"y Rin-chan, y Karen-chan, y Miki-chan, y Buki-chan, y Erika-chan, e Itsuki-chan, y Kanade-chan-Nya!" dijo Hummy, mascota de Hibiki, y un hada de Major land, tierra de musica. lo que dijo, eventualmente asombró a las Cures, asustandolas, y haciendo a Tsubomi estremecerse demasiado.

"no... no puedo creer que Erika-chan haya echo eso!" gritó la cure cuya estatua estaba sonriendo, ahora con menor intensidad.

"lo... siento-Desu, pero... es cierto-Desu." dijo Coffret, la mascota de Erika."pudimos teletransportarnos aqui, y a duras penas pudimos salvar a Potpourri-Desu."

detras de el se encontraba un Potpourri malherido, con lastimaduras y raspones. Tsubomi se puso demasiado mal, y empezó a llorar. mientras las Cures optimistas (alias Miyuki y Nozomi) trataban de alegrar a su amiga, una voz se escuchó, la misma voz de hace un rato.

"Si... mas tristeza... Vayan, mis secuaces! TRAIGAN ESA TRISTEZA!"

en ese momento, un rayo negro atravezó el techo del palacio Pecure, cegando a todos por un omento. cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, se asombraron, o, mejor dicho, asustaron con lo que vieron.

en frente de ellas se encontraban sus amigas, las Cure que habian atacado a las hadas. pero sus ropas estaban impregnadas de oscuridad, la misma oscuridad que haian visto... cuando EL atacó.

no habia ninguna duda de quien era esa voz...  
Era Black Hole.

Marine fue la primera que se movió. caminó hacia Tsubomi, y, ante el asombro de todas las chicas, incluso Hikari y Ayumi, Marine lanzó un ataque!

_**"MARINE SHOOT!"**_

el ataque fue lanzado, y Tsubomi no tenia tiempo para evitarlo. cerró los ojos, y esperó el impacto del ataque de Marine...

para ver que este nunca llegó. Hikari se puso entre las dos Cures, e invocó un escudo de energia, como los de Saki, Mai o Potpourri. sin embargo, este escudo tenia luz y oscuridad, ademas de ser llenado con esperanza, y valentia.

"no... dejare... que lastimes... a mis... amigas!" dijo Hikari, mientras 'Fuu-chan' parecia sonreir, y empezaba a brillar con intensidad.

"tus amigas?" dijo Marine, en una voz de oscuridad. "ellas te destruyeron! como yo lo haré ahora!" Marine invocó su Marine Tact, aunque este tenia las mismas caracteristicas de Marine (oscuro, tenebroso, corrputo). Marine sonrió maleficamente, antes de atacar con un terrible ataque.

_**"ACUMULATE, PODER OSCURO DE LAS FLORES! PRECURE! DARK BLUE FORTE WAVE!"**_

la onda oscura del Marine Tact se lanzó hacia la Cure y la renacida Fusion. sin embargo, Hikari no se movió.

"si crees... que me derrotaras... te equivocas!" dijo la chica de dos colores."mis amigos... pelearé por ellos... NO IMPORTA QUE!"

en ese momento, 'Fuu-chan', las Cure lideres, y Ayumi brillaron con intensidad. las hadas y las chicas se preguntaban que pasaba, pero Ayumi sabia lo que ocurria.

"ella... tiene el coraje, y la fuerza de voluntad que yo tenia cuando me volví Cure Echo!"

"entonces..." dijo Hibiki.

"ella se est ..." dijo Miyuki, muy emocionada.

"si." dijo Ayumi."se convierte, en una PRETTY CURE!"

_**PRETTY CURE, REVIVE!**_

la luz de Hikari y las chicas brillaron intensamente, y cuando su luz desapareció, las chicas estaban en sus formas Cure, incluyendo a Ayumi, y a Hikari, quien tenia una variación del traje de Ayumi, solo que con color negro y amarillo. todas las Cure se acercaron a Hikari y a Blossom,y se presentaron, una costumbre.

_**"Emisaria de la luz, Cure Black!"**_  
_**"La brillante flor dorada, Cure Bloom!"**_  
_**"El gran poder de la esperanza, Cure Dream!"**_  
_**"El corazón rosa e simbolo de felicidad! recien cosechada, Cure Peach!"**_  
_**"La flor que se esparce en la tierra, Cure Blossom!"**_  
_**"Tocando una melodia frenetica, Cure Melody!"**_  
_**"Brillante y luminosa, la luz del futuro! Cure Happy!"**_  
_**"Que mis sentimientos te lleguen! Cure Echo!"**_  
_**"Que la luz y la oscuridad se unan en un bien comun! Cure Duet!"**_

_**NEO PRETTY CURE DX!**_

Las ropas de las Cure habian cambiado en el centro. el simbolo en sus pechos hebian cambiado a un arco dorado, con una cruz en el centro. en la punta superior del arco, habian dos lineas doradas saliendo de este.(basicamente, la imagen de la portada.)

"wow! este poder es mas fuerte que el modo super!" dijo Melody, recordando los eventos anteriores con Black Hole.

"es increible!" dijo Black. "es mas poderoso incluso que el poder del fenix!"

"es el poder de la voluntad." dijo Echo, con una sonrisa en su cara. "el poder de la voluntad de Hikari, y el de todas nosotras combinado."

"es Cure Duet." dijo Hikari. luego se dirigi a las Cure corruptas, y habló."ahora, escuchame, Black Hole!" exclamó."deja a mis amigas y a sus amigas, o si no, te her lo mismo que le hiciste a la flor prisma!"

"como sabes de la flor prisma?!" Comentó Berry, lista para golpear a Peach.

"por favor, era Fusion, crees que no dejé algo de mi cercano al sitio donde pelearon?" se burl Duet.

"Tu... Morirás!" gritó White, mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Duet creó un escudo de energia oscura, el cual repelió el ataque de la Cure corrupta. luego lanzó un golpe de energia de luz, la cual impactó a White, y la hizo volar hacia atras.

"dejenmela a mi!" dijo Marine, y estaba a punto de golpear a Duet, cuando un puño salido de la nada la sorprendió.

"yo... yo ya tuve suficiente!" dijo Blossom, su frase normal antes de darle una paliza a los malos, o, en este caso, a Marine.

"Tu... AAAAHHHGGG!" gritó Marine, antes delanzarse a golpear a Blossom. las dos Cures pelearon con intensidad, y pronto fue obvio que Marine no podia competir con el nuevo poder de Blossom. con un puñetazo de la Cure rosada, Marine salió volando hacia las otras Cures corruptas, quienes la atraparon.

"Marine esta en mal estado... dejen el Neo-Fusion y vamonos!" ordenó Sunshine, cuyo nombre era lo contrario a lo que reflejaba su rostro.

"Neo... que?!" exclamó Duet. Aqua liberó una masa gelatinosa roja, la cual cambió de forma, hasta convertirse en una versión de Fusion, asombrando a Duet y a 'Fuu-chan'.

"FUSION!"exclam la criatura. Duet y 'Fuu-chan' estaban asustados, el ultimo exclamó: "no es Fusion! Hikari-nee ni Fuu-chan tienen recuerdos de el!"

"eso es porque Black Hole-sama lo creó!" dijo Egret, con un aura maligna. "saluden al poder oscuro reencarnado, Neo-Fusion! Neo, destruyelas!" dijo, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, junto a las otras Cures Corruptas.

"FUSION!" exclamó Neo-Fusion, antes de lanzarse a las Cures. Bloom creó un escudo de energia espiritual, el cual detuvo a Neo, y luego Duet lo impactó con un puño de energia de luz. Black lo inerceptó, y le dió un golpe directo en el pecho, debilitandolo.

"como lo destruimos?" se pregunt Happy.

"dejenmelo a mi, esta vez." dijo Duet. Echo y Happy aceptaron de una, y las demás Cures les siguieron.

_**PRETTY CURE! DUAL SMASH!**_

de los brazos de Duet salieron dos puntos de energia, uno de luz y uno de oscuridad. estos dos se unieron en uno, e impactaron en el centro del Neo-Fusion. este gritó, antes de dividirse en peueños fragmentos, y desvanecer cada uno de ellos en el aire.

"eso fue... facil, pero malo." dijo Blossom. "Black Hole esta usando a nuestras amigas para destruir el mundo, y hundirlo en la oscuridad!"

"y eso no es todo..." dijo Melody."no todas estaban ahi. quien sabe lo que Black Hole les hizo al resto!"

"..." las Cures no podian decir nada. entonces Echo se paró enfrente de ellas, y les dijo: "no hay que perder la esperanza! como digo cuando me transformo, que nuestros sentimientos les lleguen! estoy segura que conseguiremos liberarlas!"

Happy se acercó a Echo."si! no podemos estar tristes! si estamos tristes, nuestra felicidad se irá! no podemos rendirnos! estoy segura de que las liberaremos, y estaremos Ultra felices en ese momento!"

una a una, las Cures levantaron sus animos por las frases de Echo y Happy, y se unieron al grupo. en el centro del jardin, 7 estatuas aparecieron, cada una de las Cure lideres, Echo, y Duet, todas sonriendo, dando un rayo de esperanza a las Chicas.

la oscuridad habia vuelto, pero ellas no se rendirian tan facilmente. 'Las Pretty Cures no se rinden' pensó Hikari, cuando las chicas dejaron el palacio Precure, Con 'Fuu-chan' y el resto de las hadas. 'yo tampoco me rendir . derrotaré a Black Hole, y haré renacer el nombre de Fusión!'.

una batalla muy dificil les esperaba, pero, mientras tuvieran esperanza... podrian vencer todo lo que pasara.


	4. una nueva aliada!

tres dias habian pasado desde la pelea en el palacio Precure. Hikari y Ayumi estaban hablando de los buenos tiempos(alias, el dia de diversion de Fuu-chan y de Ayumi), Fuu-chan se estaba llevando muy bien con el resto de las hadas, y estas se veian preocupadas, al igual que las Cure lideres. habian tratado de transportarse a los diferentes mundos (majorland, el arbol de la vida, etc) pero habia algo que los detenia de viajar a estos mundos, ni siquiera comunicarse con ellos. el resto de Cures se estaba haciendo muy buenas amigas con Hikari, y en especial, Miyuki.

"y dime, Hikari-chan, como se siente ser un ser amorfo, sin ofender?" preguntó Love, mientras el resto de sus compañeras le daban un codazo.

"oh, no hay ofensa." dijo Hikari."es... como dormir en gelatina, mientras puedes poner los pies en el suelo. la verdad... se siente muy raro recordarlo... y muy gracioso." se rió un poco.

"en serio? ohh, quisiera probarlo!" dijo Miyuki, ganandose una risa de parte de las otras Cures.

"oigan, han tenido... noticias del resto?" dijo Saki, referiendose al resto de Cures, que no estaban corruptas, o al menos eso creian. la atmosfera se tornó mas pesada a raiz de ese comentario.

"no... pero sigo tratando, creo que Otokichi puede saber sobre ellas." dijo Hibiki, viendo los rostros tristes del resto de las Cures.

"de acuer-" dijo Nagisa, antes de ser interrumpida por una luz que apareció de la nada, cegando a todas, excepto a Hikari, por su naturaleza de luz y oscuridad.

"que es eso!?" gritó Tsubomi, asustada.

"todas detrás de mi!" ordenó Hikari."lo que sea, puedo verlo!"

las Cures se pusieron detras de la Cure dual. cuando logró ver quien estaba ahi, sonrió, y bajó su defensa.

"quienes son?" preguntó Ayumi.

"... sus amigas." de hecho, ahi estaban las Cure que no habian estado junto al resto, en sus formas civiles. Yuri Tsukikage estaba en frente, detras de ella estaban el resto de Cures, como Ako, Ellen, Hikari, Kurumi. sin embargo, las chicas estaban malheridas, con sus ropas gastadas, y rotas. cabe decir que, a la vista de las Cure, ellas corrieron a ver que sus amigas no estuvieran lastimadas.

"Hikari-chan!" gritó Nagisa. Hikari(MH) cayó sobre sus rodillas, y empezó a llorar. "Nagisa! fue horrible, Honoka-chan fue atacada, y luego nos atacó a mi y a las hadas!" dijo entre llantos.

"lo sabemos, tambien nos atacaron." dijo Nagisa. Hikari(MH) entonces sintió a la otra Hikari y se preparó para lanzarse sobre ella. sin embargo sus heridas y Nagisa la detuvieron de hacer eso.

"pero... por que la defiendes! ella-"

"tiene oscuridad,pero tambien tiene luz, es Fusion renacida, pero tambien es nuestra amiga." dijo la chica de cabello naranja. Hikari(MH) se detuvo, y tuvo dudas sobre la chica, pero al ver que Nagisa la protegia, ella se detuvo.

"Fusion?! entonces debemos-"dijo Kurumi, antes de que Coco la cogiera, y la callara.  
"se que no Fusion nunca fue bueno-Coco, pero Hikari-chan nos salvó del resto-Coco." le dijo. Kurumi miró al hada, y ce calmó.

"pero... como fue que las atacaron?" preguntó Miyuki.

"hace algun tiempo, despues de que se mudaran, las chicas nos atacaron." dijo Ako, sacudiendose sus ropas."al parecer, algo las controlaba."

"ese algo era Black Hole." dijo Tsubomi, para el miedo de las Cure que habian aparecido."el ha renacido, y ha puesto a las chicas bajo una especie de control mental."

"no exactamente." dijo una voz. de repente, una luz inundó el sitio, y todas las Cures desaparecieron.

"donde estamos?" preguntó Nagisa. estaban en un pasillo lleno de espejos, el cual Nozomi reconocia bien.

"es... un pasillo en el reino de los espejos." dijo la Yes! cure.

"pero, por que estamos aqui?" Hikari preguntó.

"sigan el camino, y lo entenderán." dijo una voz, mientras el el fondo del pasillo, una puerta empezaba a brillar. las Cures estaban preocupadas por lo que pasaba, pero Nozomi empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ayumi y Hikari la siguieron, y, despues de un momento de duda, el resto de Cures las siguieron. al abrir la puerta, una luz las cegó.

Nozomi no podia creer donde estaban. era el campo de batalla donde ella se enfrentó a Shadow, y donde Dark Dream dió su vida para proteger la de Dream.

"que?! aqui? como?" Nozomi no podia salir de su estupor.

"al parecer no haz olvidado este lugar. eso es bueno." dijo una voz, una voz que Nozomi conocia muy bien. de repente, en un espejo cercano, una imagen se vió. la imagen era la de Dream, pero luego empezó a cambiar, hasta que se formó la imagen de Dark Dream, la cual salió del espejo, sonriendo. una sonrisa bondadosa.

"Dark Dream!" Nozomi exclamó. Dark Dream se rió ante la asombrada Cure, lo cual hizo que esta se alegrara."ya sabes reir!"

"si, y todo es gracias a ti." dijo la Dark cure, aun sonriendo."y por favor, no me llames mas Dark Dream." en ese momento, empezó a brillar, y, cuando dejó de hacerlo, se veía igual a Nozomi, solo que con las orejas mas largas, y sus coletas seguian siendo iguales."llamame Nozoma."

Nozomi sonrió, alegremente. "de acuerdo, Nozoma-chan."

"pero, por que estamos aqui?" Hikari(MH) preguntó.

"es porque se que es lo que pasa aqui." Nozoma dijo."sus amigas han sido atrapadas por Black Hole. sin embargo, solo sus cuerpos han sido corruptos."

"solo sus cuerpos?" Nagisa preguntó. "que quieres decir con eso?"

"quiere decir esto!" dijo una vocesita que, aunque sonaba como Itsuki, era mas chillona. de repente, algunas luces empezaron a salir de varios espejos.

"que-que son?" Tsubomi preguntó. entonces una de las luces se acerco, enojada(o al menos, eso se sentia.) esta dijo "Tsubomi-chan! como puedes no reconocer a tu amiga?! incluso yo, con un corazón tan vasto como los mares, esta a su limite!"

los ojos de Tsubomi se abrieron, mientras balbuceaba "E-Erika-chan?"

"por supuesto! quien creias que era? Sasorina?" Erika dijo.

"pe-pero como?"

"bueno, justo despues de que te mudaras, Black Hole nos atrapó, y nos quitó las almas." dijo Itsuki.

"luego colocó en nuestros cuerpos oscuridad, y los hizo sus marionetas personales." dijo Inori."excepto... a Honoka."

"Honoka? que le pasó a ella?" reguntó Nagisa, preocupada.

"Black Hole... ese bastardo infectó a Honoka con oscuridad de su centro, la mas poderosa oscuridad que existe, en su alma directamente." dijo Rin, tristemente.

"entonces, la Honoka con la que combatí..."

"era la verdadera. lo siento, Nagisa." Kanade dijo. lagrimas de triseza cayeron del rostro de Nagisa.

"No... Honoka..." dijo, entre sollozos.

"me llamabas?" dijo unma voz, que hizo que las Cure se voltearan. ahi estaban White, Pine y Sunshine, todas con las ropas mas oscuras, contaminadas por la oscuridad.

"Honoka!" exclamó Nagisa.

"y nuestros cuerpos!" exclamaron Inori e Itsuki.

"sus cuerpos? mas bien nuestros cuerpos!" dijo Sunshine.

"si, claro, y yo no soy una esfera flotante!" dijo Erika, enojada.

"como sea, estamos aqui para acabar con ustedes, según la voluntad de Black Hole-sama!" declaró Pine.

"y yo lo hago solo para destruirlas!" dijo White, esbozando una sonrisa malevola.

"Honoka-chan..." Hikari dijo, aun muy lastimada.

"No mas! ahora soy Dark White!" la Cure corrupta exclamó.

"no vas a manchar el nombre Dark mas de lo que Shadow lo hizo!" Nozoma exclamó, junto a Nozomi, quien asintió, en apoyo.

"y quien nos va a detener? tu? no me hagas reir!" Dark Pine dijo.

"oye, Buki-chan no suena asi!" Love replicó."haces un mal trabajo imitandola!"

"si quieres usar mi cuerpo, al menos usalo bien!" Buki gritó.

"como sea," dijo Nozoma, regresando a la conversación."no seré solo yo, seremos todas!" en ese momento, de los espejos aparecieron 10 luces, y se pusieron enfrente de las 7 Cure lideres, Ayumi, Hikari y Nozoma. la luz se disipó, dejando ver una especie de broche, el cual se posó en las manos de cada una de ellas.

"que son estos?" preguntó Hibiki, sosteniendo su broche, y viendolo. era un liston, con un rombo de diamante, con el mismo simbolo que ellas adquirieron en las ropas, la ultima vez que se transformaron, tallada en estos.

"Son los Cure Activators. liberan su propio poder Cure, sin necesitar al resto de sus compañeras." Nozoma explicó, mientras sostenia el suyo, con dos dedos. "asi!" se puso el broche, y una luz salió de el.

_**PRETTY CURE, REVIVE!**_

la luz desapareció, y Nozoma habia cambiado a Dark Dream, con colores blancos en vez de los negros en sus ropas, y con un rostro que reflejaba bondad, en vez del rostro que siempre habia tenido bajo el control de Shadow.

_**"el gran poder alterno de la esperanza, Cure Dark Dream!"**_

"te... vez... genial!" Nozomi exclamó, ganandose una mirada de parte de todas las Cures, excepto de las Dark, e incluyendo a las esferas.

"gracias, es mi nueva forma." Dark Dream dijo, antes de voltear a las Dark Cures, y decir "y con esta, destruiré la maldad!"

"no lo harás sola!" Ayumi y Hikari exclamaron, sosteniendo sus Cure Activators en sus dedos, al igual que el resto de Cures. Dark Dream sonrió.

**_PRETTY CURE, REVIVE!_**

**_"Emisaria de la luz, Cure Black!"_**  
**_"La brillante flor dorada, Cure Bloom!"_**  
**_"El gran poder de la esperanza, Cure Dream!"_**  
**_"El corazón rosa e simbolo de felicidad! recien cosechada, Cure Peach!"_**  
**_"La flor que se esparce en la tierra, Cure Blossom!"_**  
**_"Tocando una melodia frenetica, Cure Melody!"_**  
**_"Brillante y luminosa, la luz del futuro! Cure Happy!"_**  
**_"Que mis sentimientos te lleguen! Cure Echo!"_**  
**_"Que la luz y la oscuridad se unan en un bien comun! Cure Duet!"_**

_**NEO PRETTY CURE DX!**_

"bien, veamos como pelean contra nosotras!" Dark Sunshine exclamó, lanzandose hacia las Neo Cures. Duet creó un escudo de luz, bloqueando el ataque de la Dark Cure. al mismo tiempo, Dark Dream y Dream impactaron a Dark Sunshine, haciendo que cayera cerca de Itsuki.

"dame mi cuerpo, usurpadora!" gritó la Cure-esfera de luz, mientras ingresaba a su cuerpo. en ese momento, Dark Sunshine empezó a convulsionar, y a cambiar a su forma real, Sunshine, y de nuevo a su forma Dark, una y otra vez. la Cure gritó de dolor, antes de que una esfera oscura fuera expulsada del cuerpo de esta, y regresara a su forma civil.

"lo... logré..." dijo Itsuki, antes de caer cansada, al suelo. la esfera oscura se posó sobre Dark White, quien la absorbió, con un grito de dolor, y para el asombro de Black y Hikari(MH).

"deliciosa... esta energia oscura." Dark White dijo, mientras esquivaba un golpe de Black, y lo regresaba, con mas fuerza. Black fue lanzada hacia Duet, quien detuvo a la Cure, mientras Echo, Melody y Blossom se lanzaban a atacar a la Dark Cure. esta esquivó a las tres, y regresó todos sus golpes con gran facilidad.

_**"PRETTY CURE, DARK WAVE SCREW!"**_con un cantico, White lanzó una onda de energia oscura hacia las Cure, quienes fueron impactadas por este, dejandolas paralizadas.

"Black! Melody! Blossom!" gritó Peach. empezó a correr hacia ellas, antes de que Dark Pine la interceptara, con una patada, la cual pudo detener. Dark Pine y Peach empezaron a luchar, pero la Dark Cure no podia con Peach.

"no me podrás detener! no puedes hacer nada sin tus amigas!" Dark Pine dijo.

"callate! no puedes decir nada de mis amigas! no eres nada mas que un monton de oscuridad!" Peach gritó, mientras golpeó a Pine en el rostro, y la envió cerca de las Dream.

"Dream! estas lista?!" Dark Dream preguntó. Dream asintió. ambas se tomaron de las manos, y energia corrió por estas.

**_PRETTY CURE, DOUBLE DREAM IMPACT!_**

las dos Cure lanzaron sus manos sueltas hacia adelante, y la energia salió de estas, dirigida a Dark Pine. esta no lo pudo evitar, y fue impactada, haciendo que una efera de energia oscura saliera de ella. al mismo tiempo, Inori entró en su cuerpo, lo que hizo que regresara a su forma civil.

"al... fin lo... recuperé..." Inori dijo, antes de desmayarse. Peach se acercó a ella, y la atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. Dark White observó el espectaculo, con odio en sus ojos.

"hmpf. sabia que ellas serían inutiles." la Cure Corrupta dijo, mientras absorbia la esfera oscura que habia salido de Dark Pine, ahora Inori de nuevo. luego del grito de dolor, continuó."no importa! las derrotaremos, y entonces, Black Hole-sama podrá cubrir todos los mundos con oscuridad!" dicho esto, Dark White abrió un portal de oscuridad, y entró en el. este se cerró, antes de que alguna Cure pudiera pasar por este.

"eso... fue dificil..." Black dijo, cansada. las chicas se quitaron los broches, y regresaron a sus formas civiles, incluyendo a Nozoma.

"bien, ahora que nadie nos ataca... creo que puedo explicarles lo que pasó." Nozoma dijo, mientras movia su mano, y una luz inundaba el sitio. cuando esta se disipó, las Cures, las hadas y las almas de las Corruptas ya no estaban.

* * *

_**POR FIN! al fin acabé el capitulo 4, perdon por la demora. en el capitulo 5 explicaré todo lo que ha ocurrido, por que estan corruptas, y por que White está todavía con su alma.**_

_**eso es todo, paz!**_


	5. la historia de las corruptas

"este cuerpo... no es suficiente poder." Dark White dijo, mientras se veía en un espejo, que flotaba en energia oscura. en el, habia un reflejo, pero no de ella.

era de White, atrapada en cadenas, impidiendole moverse, aunque trataba.

"mirate. aún peleando por tu alma." la Cure Corrupta dijo. "por que no solo te rindes, y me dejas tomar el control?"

_"porque... Nagisa y las demás... me salvarán."_ White logró decir. _"y... derrotarán a ti... y a Black Hole."_

"si eso crees, entonces es hora de que otra de nosotras ataque, solo para probar tu idea." Dark White sorió diabolicamente.

_"hazlo... y perderás otro de tus subalternos."_ White dijo, sonriendo, con un rostro que irradiaba bondad, y luz. _"porque... Las Neo Pretty Cure te derrotarán."_ la luz se hizo mas fuerte, y esto provocó que el espejo se rompiera, en un gran estallido de luz, y Dark White tomara una gran cantidad de daño.

esta se sujetó el pecho en dolor, y dijo "aun tienes poder... pero no por mucho." una sonrisa malefica apareció en su rostro. "pronto... tendré mas poder que la legendaria Cure Angie, y derrotaré a todas!" la ultima frase la dijo exclamando, absorbiendo algo de oscuridad en el aire, y gritando de dolor.

"pronto...PRONTO LAS DERROTARÉ, **_PRETTY CURE!"_**

* * *

mas tarde, en la ibreria misteriosa, Candy y Miyuki habian arreglado la base para que todas las Cures alcanzaran. habian heho un lugar para que Itsuki e Inori descansaran, pues sus cuerpos estaban exaustos.

"bien, creo que es mejor si cuento lo que pasó desde el principio." Nozoma dijo tomando algo de te, Ayumi y Miyuki junto a ella. junto a ellas, estaba Mana Aida, quien se habia desmayado cuando sus amigas-y compeñeras Cure- aparecieron como esferas de luz. cabe decir que Cure Sword, Cure Diamond y Cure Rosseta cayeron ante Black Hole tambien.

"pobre, no creía que le hariamos eso." Alice dijo, mientras orbitaba a la Doki Doki Cure.

"al menos lo tomó normalmente, quiero decir, no entiendo por que no se desmayaron." Hikari dijo, mientras veía a las hadas tratando de recuperar a la Cure rosada(mas reciente).

"bueno, hemos vivido muchas cosas, y tu eres Fusion... algo asi." Nagisa dijo. siendo la mas antigua de las Cure Lideres, era mucho mas experimentada.

"Hikari-nee no es Fusion!" Fuu-chan gritó desde los brazos de Ayumi, algo enojado. "por que Nagisa-chan no entiende?"

"lo-lo siento, Fuu-chan!" Nagisa se disculpó.

"Fuu-chan! sabes que ambos somos parte de Fusion!" Hikari dijo.

"pero-"

"oigan, podrian callarse? trato de dormir..." Mana dijo. las Doki Doki(sus almas, al menos) sudaron una gota grande.

"oh, Mana-chan, jamas cambias..." Rika dijo.

"es posible dormir asi?" Makoto preguntó.

"Es Mana-chan. es normal para ella." Alice dijo.

"bueno, como sea, dejenme explicarles lo que pasó." Nozoma dijo, despues de acabarse su te. "despues de que Mana y el resto lgraran regresar del Reino Trump, lograron, de alguna forma, liberar mucha Janergy del rey Jikochu."

"la Ja-que?" Tsubomi preguntó.

"la Janergy es necesaria para revivir al rey Jikochu, quien atrapó a mi mundo." Makoto dijo, con algo de dolor en su voz.

"esta Janergy, sin destino, viajó hacia los fondos oscuros del mundo, donde encontró un ser oscuro. Fusion." Nozoma dijo.

"pero... ni Fuu-chan ni yo..."

"no lo recuerdan, porque la parte que encontró fue lo que conocieron como el Neo-Fusion."

"el Neo-Fusion? esa cosa?" Saki preguntó.

"correcto. el Neo-Fusion es especial en el sentido en el que la Janergy, junto a su propia energia oscura, le permitió recrear a Black Hole."

"espera. Black Hole era la combinación de toda la energia oscura de nuestros enemigos." Nozomi dijo. "quieres decir que la Janergy liberada fue suficiente para recrear a Black Hole?"

"no exactamente. si el hubiera renacido completamente, ya hubiera atacado la tierra, y el resto de mundos, por asi decirlo." Nozoma dijo. "pero fue suficiente para que Neo-Fusion lograra revivir un fragmento de el...al precio de su propio ser."

"como asi?" Nozomi preguntó.

"Neo-Fusion desapareció, como ser. solo se volvió un fragmento de Black Hole. sin sentimientos, sin personalidad. solo una sombra de lo que fue alguna vez." Nozoma dijo, viendo a las Cure, en espacial a Hikari y a Fuu-Chan, quienes mostraban algo de dolor en sus ojos."ahora, solo es un monstruo sin mente a las ordenes de aquellos con mas oscuridad que el."

"y... como pudo Black Hole controlar nuestros cuerpos? y como estas aqui?" Yayoi preguntó.

"esa es otra historia. recuerdan cuando destruyeron por primera vez al emperador Pierrot?"

"como olvidarlo! adquirimos esas increibles Princess Forms, y lo destruimos!" Miyuki exclamó."bueno, algo asi..."

"al destruirlo, liberaron toda la Bad Energy que el contenía. por alguna extraña razon del destino, esta energia lgró unirse a Black Hole, cuando fue recreado. la fusión de la Janergy y la Bad Energy, la tristeza y el egoismo de la gente, le permitió controlar los corazones no tan puros de las chicas." Nozoma explicó."sin embargo, como contienen mas luz que oscuridad en su corazon, lograron liberar sus almas del control de Black Hole. mas no sus cuerpos."

"espera! si puede hacer eso, entonces Westar y Souler!" Love exclamó.

"y el Trio The Minor, Mephisto, los ex-generales del Bad End, y las guardianas del manantial del cielo. por eso, me aseguré de que la flor prisma bloqueara cualquier contacto con los otros mundos."

"pudiste hacer que?" Hibiki preguntó.

"bloquear los mundos. podemos estar seguras de que nadie de este mundo o de los otros aparecerá convertido en un monstruo como Fusion, sin ofender." la ultima parte la dirigió a Hikari y a Fuu-Chan.

"no hay problema."

"pero como es que estas viva?" Nozomi preguntó."cuando quize que revivieras, bueno..."

"rompiste mi cristal mas de lo que Shadow lo hizo, lo se." Nozoma dijo, con un tono de enojo-muy bajo-, lo cual hizo que la Yes! Pretty cure sudara una gran gota. "como sea, despues de que consiguiera controlar a las Cure, Black Hole trató de revivir a Pretty Cure, o criaturas que estuvieran alineadas con la oscuridad y la luz, como yo."

"o Kiriya..." Nagisa pensó en el muchacho de la Dusk Zone.

"o Bad End Happy..." Miyuki recordó.

"o... Dark Cure." Tsubomi dijo, con un tono de miedo en su voz. las almas de las Heartcatch temblaron con ese nombre. cabe decir que eran mas pequeñas que el resto, debido a su conexion con el Life Tree. el alma de Yuri era especialmente pequeña, y eso se debia a lo que Nozoma habia dicho.

"el caso es que, como nos revivió como habiamos sido destruidas, Kiriya, Dark y yo logramos escapar. nos separamos, y no se donde estan..." Nozoma vió haciia el cielo de la libreria. "espero que estén bien..."

"no te preocupes. si conozco a mi hermana, ella estará bien." Yuri dijo. parte de su alma lo sentia. y eso fue lo necesario para alegrar a Nozoma.

"si! y Kiriya no es un debilucho! seguro que estan bien!" Nagisa dijo.

"gracias, chicas."

"si, si. todos estamos bien, pero podrian ayudarnos? estos cuerpos celestes no son muy bonitos!" Erika declaró.

"oh, por supuesto-De Gozaru." Pop dijo, sacando una gran cantidad de pelo de su cola. mientras todas -excepto las Smile- estaban confundidas, Pop lanzó sus cabellos hacia las Cure almas, y humo violeta salió de ellas.

"QUE PASO-DESU?!" Erika preguntó. si, ella y el reso de Cures se habian convertido en Hadas. pero no Hadas de Marcheland(excepto por las Smile), sino hadas de los mundos de cada una de sus mascotas.

"es... interesante-Meep." Mai dijo. se parecia a Choppi o Flappy, solo que azul.

"dilo por ti-Desu! por que no puedo dejar de decir desu-Desu?!" Erika exclamó.

"por mi esta bien. me recuerda a Cologne." Yuri dijo.

"claro, porque no eres un hada-Desu!"

"este Jutsu no se destruirá solo prque alguien estornudó-De Gozaru." Pop dijo, viendo a Miyuki, quien sudó una gota.

"odio hablar con Yane-Yane." Akane dijo. ella y las otras estaban iguales a cuando se convirtieron en hadas para la visita guiada de Candy.

todas, excepto Reika.

"oigan, donde esta Reika-chan?" Miyuki preguntó.

"y Miki-chan?" Love preguntó tambien.

"ellas... ellas estan como Honoka-san." Setsuna dijo. las chicas entendieron lo que la Cure quizo decir.

"oh, no..." Love se desmoronó.

"no puede ser..." Miyuki dijo.

"descuiden, seguro que las recuperaremos. como a Honoka-chan." Ayumi dijo, viendo a las dos Cures a los ojos. ellas vieron a la nueva lider, y sonrieron.

"es asi? no creo!" una voz exclamó.esta fue lo suficientemente ominosa para despertar a Mana.

"que fue eso-Ririi?!" Rika preguntó.

"en serio, no pueden reonocer sus voces?" otra voz dijo. "patetico."

"esa voz-Koto!" Makoto exclamó. todas se apresuraron a salir de la "base secreta", para ver a las personas que habian hablado.

eran Dark Sword, y Dark Peace.

"mi cuerpo-Yayo!" Yayoi exclamó.

"tuyo? mas como mio, llorona!" Dark Peace dijo. Yayoi vió su rostro, y empezó a llorar.

"ya cállate! por Dark White-sama, las destruiremos!" Dark Sword dijo. su rostro, a diferencia del de Dark Peace, estaba muy cansado. Makoto artibuyó eso a la Janergy presente en la oscuridad que la controlaba.

"eso creen! listas chicas?" Ayumi preguntó. las lideres y Nozoma asintieron, sacando sus Cure Activators, incluyendo Mana,cuyo Activator apareció cuando se desmayó.

**_PRETTY CURE, REVIVE!_**

despues de la transformacion, las chicas no pudieron hacer sus frases, porque Dark Peace lanzó su ataque, provocando que Duet creara un escudo, para proteger al resto.

"creen que se salvarán de la oscuridad?" Dark Peace aumentó el poder del trueno."PIENSEN OTRA VEZ!" la energia del trueno oscurizado rompió el escudo de Duet, y la lanzó hacia la pared de la libreria.

"Duet!" Echo exclamó. usando parte de su energia, lanzó un rayo de luz de sus brazos dirigido a Dark Peace, quien lo evitó. al mismo tiempo, la Cure corrupta lanzó un rayo oscuro hacia ella. la Cure no pudo evitar el ataque, y fue gopleada por la electricidad.

"Echo!" Happy y Melody exclamaron, lanzandose por detras de Dark Peace, lanzandola hacia una de las librerías, dejandola mareada.

"ahora-Yayo!" Yayoi exclamó, lanzandose hacia Dack Peace, y al impactarla, se transform''o en una esfera de luz, la cual entró en la corrupta. esta se retorció, y, como con las otras, una esfera oscura salió de ella, transformandola de nuevo en Peace, y de regreso a Yayoi.

"toma... eso... copia..." ella dijo, antes de despayarse en el pasto verde, momento que usó Dark Sword para atacar a Happy, quien estaba distraida.

**_FLASH! CORRUPTED SWORD!_**

de repente, un monton de espadas oscuras aparecieron del cielo, tratando de golpear a las Cures. Bloom puso un campo de energia en el que las que no podían pelear, mientras Duet puso otro escudo oscuro para regresar las espadas hacia ella. sin embargo, Dark Sword evitó los ataques, e invocó una espada, luego se lanzó directo a Black, lista para destruir a la Cure. sin embargo, fue interceptada por Dream y Dark Dream, quienes se lanzaron hacia la Cure corrupta con variaciones del Shooting Star de Dream. ella esquivó a ambas Cure, y lanzó espadas hacia ellas. ambas casi fueron impactadas por las espadas. sin embargo, fueron heridas por ellas, y lanzadas hacia Bloom, cuyo escudo ya estaba muy debilitado, por las espadas. este se rompió, y las chicas impactaron a Bloom con una fuerza descomunal.

"Chicas!" Melody exclamó, lanzandose hacia la Cure corrupta. esta la esquivó, solo para recivir un impacto de por detras, cortesia de la Suite Cure y Kanade, quien se parecia a Ellen-en su forma de gata-. ambas saltaron, e impactaron a Dark Sword con un golpe mas poderoso. este la lanzó hacia el centro de la libreria.

"no... no volveré... con... la luz..." Dark Sword dijo, mientras Makoto se acercaba.

"si eres yo, debes desear encontrar a la princesa-Pi!" ella dijo. "ambas sabemos que debemos encontrar a la princesa-Pi!"

"la... la princesa..." Dark Sword pensó, mientras se levantaba. "tienes... tienes razón. toma tu cuerpo. pero... por favor, encuentra... a la princesa." de repente, una energia oscura desapareció de la Cure corrupta, al mismo tiempo que la Cure regresabaa su cuerpo.

"eso... fue dificil..." Dream dijo, viendo la energia aun flotando enfrente de Makoto.

"si... pero por lo menos vencimos..." Happy dijo. "Ultra Happy..."

"no tanto... aún quedan el resto de Cures corruptas..." Dark Dream dijo, viendo la eergia flotando hacia ella. "al menos tenemos algo de la energia que corrompió a las chicas."

"pero eso no nos corromperá?" Duet preguntó.

"nosotras tenemos algo de defensa sobre la oscuridad de Black Hole. en todo caso, podemos investigar este poder para ver como pudo corromper a las demás." la Dark Cure dijo, mientras se de-transformaba, y guardaba el poder en la misma botella que Fuu-chan estaba.

"primero,debemos descansar." Saki dijo. "no sabemos cuando atacarán."

"y, mientras tanto, haremos una fiesta para celebrar a una nueva amiga!" Mana exclamó.

"una fiesta?"

"claro! asi todos conocerán a Hikari, y confiar en ella, como nosotras!" ella declaró. sin mas demora, ella tomó de la mano a Hikari, y corrió hacia la base secreta, seguida por el resto.


End file.
